Under Investigation
by Elja
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's realtionship is under scrutiny when the lab is inspected. DL. First CSI:NY story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Investigation.**

_**Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at writing CSI:NY, so please be nice : ) I've been reading DL fics on this site for ages, but I haven't written one until now. Anyway, this is the first of a two part story, I should have the next part posted within the next few days. Anyway, hope you enjoy: )**_

**STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 417. ALTHOUGH THEY'RE NOT EXACTLY DIRECTLY REFERENCED, THERE ARE A COUPLE IDEAS IN HERE THAT COME FROM SPOILERS.**

* * *

"I have to say, Mac, I'm very impressed by your lab so far. The staff all seem to work well together, which is of course what I was mainly looking for," Inspector Quinn Shelby stated.

Mac Taylor leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms. "Well, _Inspector_, I wouldn't have expected anything less. My team were hand picked, and I select the best I can for this city."

Shelby took a step closer. "Don't I know it, _Detective_."

Mac frowned. "And just what are you implying? You know as well as I do that nothing ever happened between us. It was merely an- unfortunate accident that wont happen again."

Quinn smiled smugly. "My, Detective, that sure is not what you were saying nine years ago. In fact, if I remember correctly, you weren't saying too much at all."

"_Nine years ago_, Quinn," Mac retorted, "Nine years is a long time, so can we please just put the past to rest. Now, I believe you were praising my team just before. If you have nothing else to add, then I have some important evidence relating to a double homicide which I need to process."

"Well, actually, there is something else. Seeing as we were just speaking of romance and-"

"No one was speaking of romance, Quinn," Mac interrupted.

"Are you sure about that? Anyway, as you seem to be trying to point out to me now, inter-office relationships have a tendency to, how should I put it, not work out?"

"Meaning?" Mac asked.

Shelby shrugged, "Well, you were just saying how carefully picked and hardworking your team was. I just thought I'd point out a certain, _incident_, I witnessed earlier involving two of your CSI's."

"Which would be?"

"Well, this morning I took a stroll around the lab, just to observe, and I was just wondering if you knew anything about the relationship between Detective's Messer and Monroe. I mean, they are obviously more than just co-workers."

"Look, Quinn, I make an effort not to get involved with my team's personal lives. There is no rule against inter-office relationships, so as long as it doesn't interfere with their work, it's not a problem. And for the record, yes, I pretty much guessed quite a while ago that Lindsay and Danny were together. Now what were you saying about this 'incident'? Surely it's not just the fact that they're dating?"

"Well, no, not exactly…"

* * *

_Earlier that morning._

The sun was the first thing that woke Lindsay Monroe up this morning. Bright rays, shining through the curtains into her bedroom. _His_ bedroom, she reminded herself. She had been staying at her boyfriend's place so much lately that it had almost started to feel like home.

Rolling over she looked at where Danny was still sleeping peacefully next to her, the sun highlighting his features and making him look much younger and more innocent than she knew he was.

Lindsay smiled and leaned over to kiss him awake.

Danny mumbled something in his sleep, then opened one eye to look at her. A slow smile spread over his face for a moment, then disappeared as he closed his eyes again.

"Too early, Montana," he mumbled into his pillow.

Lindsay grinned and punched him lightly in the chest. "Come on, Dan, we have to be at work soon. And besides, don't you remember what day it is?"

Suddenly Danny shot up in bed, his eyes focused on her. He gazed at her for a moment, then suddenly leaned over and pulled her tightly into his arms, taking Lindsay by surprise. "Happy anniversary, Montana," Danny whispered into her air.

"Happy anniversary, Danny," she whispered back.

The two had been together for a year now, pretty much since a couple of weeks after her return form Montana. They'd taken it slow for a while- until the night before the Irish drug bust, Lindsay thought with a grin, that night still vividly etched into her memory.

Their relationship had been fun and happy for a good six or seven months after that. Until Ruben died, that is. Danny had been devastated when his young next door neighbor had been killed in a bodega robbery, and although Lindsay had tried to console him, he still pushed her away. For a little while, she reminded herself. Thank god they were past that now. Although Danny still thought about Ruben regularly, the pain had started to subside, and Lindsay had started to see the real Danny slowly come back over the last few weeks.

Lindsay was suddenly jolted out of her reminiscing when she felt Danny softly kissing her neck, his lips moving dangerously lower.

Reluctantly Lindsay pushed him away gently. "Come on Danny, as nice as it would be for this to continue, we both have to be at work at nine, and I don't think Mac would be too happy if we both turned up late."

Danny gave her a babyish pout and slowly sat up. "Okay, okay, but you and me, here, tonight," he said, patting the bed for emphasis.

Lindsay giggled and got up, pulling on one of Danny's shirts. "Your on Messer," she said with a grin, "But I get first shower!" Lindsay called as she raced out the door.

Danny smiled to himself and shook his head. What had he done to get such a great women?

Not a morning person, Danny got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. As he did so, he was still pondering whether to give Lindsay her anniversary present now or later.

Later, he finally decided as he saw her walking out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. He wanted to make the whole day special, even thought they both had to work.

"Your turn," Lindsay said lightly as she passed him, rubbing his arm affectionately, grabbing the coffee he had made for her, and making her way back into his room to change for work.

Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, Danny quickly made his way to the bathroom. He'd have to hurry or they'd be seriously late.

* * *

_**Hope that was ok, reviews are much appreciated : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the last part of this story, sorry it took a bit longer than expected- life (and college) got in the way, lol. Hope you enjoy! : )**_

* * *

8:57am, Lindsay thought with relief, glancing at her watch as she and Danny walked into the lab. They made their usual rounds of arriving at work- hanging up coats and bags in the locker room, making a cup of coffee, checking up on any new results from cases they were working, and finally checking in with Mac before getting in to work.

However, Lindsay noticed, Mac seemed busy showing someone around the lab that morning. A tall, blonde, female someone, who seemed to be holding on to Mac's arm rather tightly. With a shrug, Lindsay decided just to skip her usual meeting with Mac and get back to the case she was working on the day before.

However, this proved to be harder than she had expected. Between Adam constantly turning up with new results fore her, and Danny's constant 'displays of affection'- from stealing a kiss in the break room, to leaving notes on her desk, and texting 'I love you' every five minutes- she wasn't getting much work done.

"Hey, Kiddo," Stella said as she walked in to Lindsay and Danny's shared office just before lunch.

When Lindsay through down the sheet of paper she'd been working on and through up her hands in exasperation, Stella took a step back.

"Whoa- bad day?"

Lindsay sighed. "No. Sorry. I just don't seem to be getting much work done- every time something finally starts to fall into place- boom! I get interrupted,"

Stella grinned to herself at the young CSI's use of the word boom. Danny was definitely rubbing off on her.

"Well, this might cheer you up," Stella passed Lindsay the address of a suspect in the case the two were working, "You wanna come with me?"

Lindsay shot out of her chair. "I'm there."

* * *

Danny slammed his fist on the table of the interrogation room. "Stop playing games, Drake- we know you were there!"

"Look, man, I 'ready told told ya, I wasn't no where near 25th Street yesterday. You wanna get yourself a real suspect, you talk to my man, Jessup. I'm tellin' ya, that's who knows what's goin' on."

Danny rolled his eyes and glared at the pathetic looking man in front of him. All he wanted to do at the moment was go and see Lindsay, but work came first, and he wanted this guy behind bars. Today.

"Ok," Danny said calmly, trying a different tactic, "You say you weren't there, but your pal, what's his name, Jess- whatever, knows what happened, right?"

"Right, man, that's what I'm been tellin' ya," the suspect, Drake, said, nodding his scrawny head for emphasis.

"But, you know Drake, if you confess what you know now, your time in that cell will be considerably reduced. And you give up what you know about your pal there, it'll be reduced again. You get what I'm saying now, Drake? We can place you at that scene, among others, so the sooner you confess what you know, the sooner all this will be over."

"Well, now that sounds like an alright deal. I guess I can tell you some stuff."

Hallelujah, Danny thought.

* * *

"Montana!"

At the sound of her nickname, Lindsay looked up from the case report she was typing. "Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much, I just wrapped up my case. Funny how some of the dumbest suspects in history can often take the longest to confess.," he stated, leaning against the side of her desk.

Lindsay nodded. "Stella and I just wrapped up our case, too. I'm just doing the case report."

Danny nodded and moved round to her side of the desk. "Well, how about we take a break for a sec. There's something I wanna show you."

Lindsay grinned as he pulled her up into a hug. "As long as it doesn't involve a supply closet, I'm game."

Danny laughed. "What, you wouldn't do it in a supply closet?"

"Much as I love you, no. Sorry." She planted a soft kiss against his lips and let him lead her out of their office, both oblivious to a certain figure watching them from the other side of the glass wall.

"Lindsay!" someone called as the two of them made their way across the lab. "Would you mind having a quick look at this evidence?"

Lindsay turned to see one the lab techs, Jack his name was, holding up a scrap of something to her. Jack was new to the lab, and had helped with a lot of the evidence from the case she and Stella had just closed. Nice as he was, he idolized Lindsay, and seemed to feel the need to had her second opinion on everything he did.

Suppressing a sigh, Lindsay nodded. "Sure, Jack. I'll do it in a minute."

"Great!" Jack was hopping from one foot to the other, "Because I really need to pee, and I know you'll do a good job. Thanks again Lindsay!" he called as he dashed out the door.

Danny rolled his eyes. "What, did he just come here straight form high school of something?"

Lindsay laughed and glanced at the scrap of fabric Jack had been looking at. I'll look at it later, she thought. Jack will be back in a second.

Grabbing on to Danny's hand again, she let him lead her up to the roof of the crime lab.

* * *

"So, that's what happened," Inspector Quinn Shelby relayed to Mac.

"They kissed in their office and Lindsay left out a piece of fabric?" Mac confirmed.

Shelby nodded. "That's correct. She and Detective Messer were obviously on their way somewhere, and the evidence simply lay forgotten."

Mac nodded. "I'll have a talk to the two of them later."

Shelby nodded, satisfied. "So, how about now you and I have a talk?"

Mac shook his head. "It's over, Quinn. In fact, it barely got started. I'm sorry." With that, Mac Taylor strode out of his office in search of a certain two CSI's.

* * *

"Danny, this is beautiful!" Lindsay exclaimed. "When did you do this?"

Danny shrugged and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You underestimate my powers."

When Lindsay rolled her eye and punched him in the stomach he laughed and squeezed her tighter. "Nah, I did it in my lunch hour."

Lindsay shook her head and took in the table set for two, and Christmas lights that had been strung up around the roof. Danny Messer never ceased to amaze her.

However, just as the two of them were about to sit down, the door to the roof opened and out walked their boss.

"Mac!" Danny exclaimed, "We were just, uh…"

Mac held up his hand. "Special occasion?"

"Well, yes, actually," Danny answered, "It's me and Lindsay's one year anniversary, toady, and I just thought I'd surprise her with dinner out her on the roof. I mean, we've both wrapped up our cases, and it's been a long day."

Mac nodded. "I'm not worried about this, Danny. I just came up to speak to you about something someone witnessed earlier today. As you may or may not have noticed, there was an inspection of the lab today. The inspector noticed a kiss between the two of you, which I must say I'm not worried about. What does slightly worry me is that she also mentioned you'd left evidence out, Lindsay."

Lindsay frowned. "What? I wasn't even working with any evidence today."

"Something about a piece of evidence about half and hour ago with a lad tech?"

"Oh, that!" Lindsay exclaimed, "No, he was just going to the bathroom. I was going to look over it for him later. But I guess I should have put it away or waited until he came back. Sorry, Mac."

Mac nodded. "Just don't let it happen again. You two have obviously gone a year now without your relationship affecting your work, so lets hope it continues. Happy anniversary, by the way," Mac said with a smile as he walked back downstairs.

Lindsay shook her head. Her boss never ceased to amaze her. Turning back to Danny, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I guess we have the bosses approval. What's next?"

Danny grinned. "Dinner, I believe. But first, Linds, I just wanted to let you know that that this had been the greatest year of my life, and I hope the next year will be even better. And the next, and the next, and- I love you Lindsay Monroe. And I sound like a Hallmark card."

Lindsay grinned. "I love you, too, Danny Messer. And I'm sure I will only love you more in the next year, and the next, and-" she was cut off as Danny pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, that's it! Corny ending, I know, I hope it was all ok, Sorry if it didn't quite live up to expectations, lol, I know nothing earth shattering happened, but I like fluff, so, yeah. Thanks everyone who reviewed last time- and all the people who put this on their alerts list, I'd love to hear form you! : )**_


End file.
